1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a surface mounting IC socket including a means for overlying-and-contacting leads of an IC and a means for soldering to a wiring pattern formed on a wiring board.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,944 discloses a typical example of a surface mounting IC socket of this type, in which a plurality of contacts are arranged in side-by-side relation in a socket frame. Each contact includes a press-in portion, an arm for engaging a lead of an IC extending from an upper end of the press-in portion, and a surface mounting arm to be soldered to a wiring pattern formed on a wiring board extending from a lower end of the press-in portion.
In other words, a press-in portion exists between the upper and lower arms, and the side surfaces are arranged in side-by-side relation in opposite relation as mentioned above.
In the above IC socket, since the contacting arm and the surface mounting arm extend from the upper and lower ends of the press-in portion, there is a fear that when the press-in portion is pressed in from a lower or upper surface of the socket, the arms will be deformed by hitting a wall of the frame which defines a press-in-groove. Also, this conventional IC socket is beset by the problems that the press-in operation is not very easy, and faulty press-in work occurs.
In the socket of the above construction, since the surfaces of the press-in portion of the contacts exist in side-by-side relation, there is a limit in reducing the arrangement pitch between adjacent contacts. Similarly, since the surfaces of the contacting arm and the surface mounting arm, which extend respectively from the upper and lower ends of the press-in portion, exist in the side-by-side arrangement direction, the contacts arrangement cannot correctly correspond to the IC leads having a very small pitch arrangement.
Also, since the socket is of a press-in structure, it is difficult to ensure a sufficient degree of press-in strength of the press-in portion against loads applied to the arms.